Beginning
by blueowls
Summary: Multichapter. Crack/fluff. Rachel x Quinn femmepreg. //"It’s going to be a long, long road."//
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** I own nothing. This is also pretty much my first multichapter fic, so please be kind.

**Disclaimer:** Rachel x Quinn femmepreg, inspired by a prompt from the _glee_kink_meme_ community on LJ.

**Beginning**

Another day in Lima.

Quinn pops the plastic top off her coffee cup with one hand and closes her eyes, a rare smile gracing her features as she inhales deeply, breathing in the rich scent of hazelnut roast spiked with an unhealthy amount of espresso.

Coming from any sensible person, however, it's just a euphemism for the truth—another day wasted. And even worse? It's pouring.

The blonde blows softly across the top of the cup, hoping to cool down the liquid enough so that it won't scald her tongue on her first sip. Leaning with her back against the cold metal lockers and partly obscured from her object of interest by an open locker door, Quinn nudges the umbrella on the floor forward with the toe of her boot, and the traffic flowing through the hall gives her an ever-wider berth. Water smears in a thin puddle on the tile, and Quinn chances a sip of her coffee, cradling the cup in two clammy hands. Next to her, the open locker door finally shuts, and Rachel Berry—who today could easily be mistaken for a fashion-impaired Eskimo in her oversized pink parka—nearly drops her books in surprise as she finally sees Quinn.

"We need to talk," Quinn states flatly before Rachel can get a word in, capping her coffee and turning to face the other girl. She knows from experience it's best to have the first word. If not, she'll have to wait for a break in Rachel's inane chatter, and breaks when Rachel speaks are few and far between.

Although Quinn doesn't look particularly worried, Rachel realizes with a small pang of hurt that if Quinn's taking the time to talk to her in public, whatever it is that's bothering her is nothing short of a nuclear holocaust. This does not bode well with the previous threat of imminent communication.

Rachel hugs her books closer to her chest, biting her lower lip and looking away as she accepts the harsh truth. "We're breaking up, aren't we?"

Annoyance flickers across Quinn's face, and she looks quickly over her shoulder and around the crowded hallway. Thankfully, no one seems to have overheard. Rachel lowers her voice when she realizes her error.

"Sorry. I mean—"

"No, it's nothing like that," Quinn admits, attempting to placate the high-strung girl before giving her the news. Although maybe that's not the best approach. If she drops a bombshell before she admits to what she's going to say next, then maybe everything else won't look so bad in comparison.

"Actually," Quinn drawls, picking at her coffee cup with a manicured nail, "it's kind of the opposite."

Rachel stares at her blankly for a moment before her eyebrows rise in surprise.

"Quinn, I really like you, but I don't think I'm ready to be married. And it's certainly not legal in this state, following last fall's referendum—"

Rolling her eyes, Quinn grabs Rachel's wrist with her free hand, and the other girl's body is yanked flush against hers. Books slip gracelessly from Rachel's grasp and Quinn bows her head, whispering fiercely into Rachel's ear. "I'm pregnant, and I'm pretty sure it's yours."

If Quinn had said anything else (anything at all, like, "I love you," or, "It's awfully rainy today," or even, "Potatoes,") Rachel would have simply ignored her and focused instead on how Quinn Fabray was holding her quite intimately in front of a large portion of the student body, cementing the status of their relationship as one beyond that of just friends. However, this bald-faced lie (not to mention potential slur on her good name) is too shocking to ignore. Rachel can only look up at Quinn, completely confused and, frankly, terrified.

"Quinn, that's not possible—"

"Apparently, it is," Quinn interrupts brusquely, letting go of Rachel's wrist and pushing her away in the same motion. Lord knows she's the last person that needs to be convinced that this is physically impossible. But the only person she's been sleeping with is Rachel, and somehow, she just _knows_ that it's true.

Stepping back and rubbing her wrist, Rachel bends down to pick up her books. She frowns as she picks up her calculus notebook, partially waterlogged from having fallen into the puddle Quinn's umbrella left on the floor. Rachel straightens and appears to think before she looks up, meeting Quinn's eyes as she unflinchingly asks the next rational question, although this entire conversation is anything but rational. "So, what are you going to do? No matter what, I'll respect your choice, of course."

Quinn exhales softly as she hunches her shoulders, refusing to meet Rachel's intense gaze.

"I was kind of hoping as the 'daddy,' maybe you'd try and convince me otherwise," Quinn says with a small, bittersweet smile. She takes a sip of her coffee, now cool enough, and shrugs her shoulders, turning to leave. "Whatever. I have to go now."

Against her better judgment, Rachel reaches up and grabs Quinn's hand. She's jerked forward, nearly spilling her books again and skidding on the tile as Quinn's momentum overwhelms her, but at least she's gotten the other girl to stop. Quinn rounds on her, and Rachel squeezes her fingers gently.

"You're forgetting your umbrella," Rachel says calmly, stepping closer to Quinn and forcing the other girl to meet her eyes. "And you know that when I said I'd respect your choice, that's _all_ I meant. I wasn't implying anything one way or another. Whatever you do, I'll help you through it."

Quinn falters visibly.

"Do you really understand—"

"Yes," Rachel interrupts hotly.

"—how hard is to be a teenage parent?" Quinn finishes. There's a moment's pause before she pulls Rachel into a one-armed hug, holding on tight and burying her face in Rachel's hair. "I'm keeping it. I couldn't possibly imagine doing anything else. But I want you to know that that's my decision, and whatever you choose to do shouldn't be out of some chivalrous notion that you need to stick around and help raise a baby. You have your whole life ahead of you."

Trapped in Quinn's embrace, Rachel still manages to somehow find her free hand and lace their fingers together.

"Our life," Rachel whispers, pressing a kiss to Quinn's cheek, and neither really cares about the consequences because compared to what's lying ahead them, a few stares in the hallway are the least of their problems. "We have our life ahead of us."

Quinn isn't really sure what kind of life she has ahead of her now, and she's certainly not sure if it's going to be spent with Rachel although just the thought of it makes her feel giddy, but she forces a smile nonetheless, kisses Rachel back chastely, picks up her umbrella, and walks to her class hand-in-hand with Rachel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** I own nothing.

**Disclaimer:** R/Q femmepreg.

**Part 2  
**

The newfound camaraderie between the former Cheerio and the girl she had previously tormented confuses and scares Will Schuester. Quinn had been unceremoniously and publicly expelled from the cheerleading team several weeks ago, leaving her with more time on her hands that she was accustomed to. And somehow, Rachel Berry had prodded her into using it constructively by attending glee, _without_ the subterfuge.

Throughout glee, he keeps a wary eye on Quinn, half-believing Kurt's whispered rumor that perhaps Quinn is getting closer to the other girl only to humiliate her completely, à la Carrie. Although he doesn't quite expect Quinn to physically assault Rachel, he knows nonetheless that underestimating teenage girls is a bad idea, and that psychological torture is a plausible alternative. And honestly, he doesn't want to see Rachel get hurt. But Quinn sits calmly next to Rachel in glee, hands folded in her lap and looking only slightly more morose then usual.

In addition to kicking Quinn off the Cheerios, Sue had also let slip about the pregnancy. How she had found out, Will could only guess. But needless to say, the news had made it around all of William McKinley High in about three hours. The sole mystery remaining was the identity of the father, and Quinn was keeping a suspiciously tight lip about it.

Will bangs his fist on the piano top for order (the pianist is out with the flu, or he wouldn't have dared do it) when he sees Rachel shoot Quinn a shy smile, and surprisingly, Quinn smiles back.

He shudders and turns his attention to the rest of the glee kids, just in time to see Mike pop-and-lock his elbow right into Kurt's solar plexus. The effeminate boy lets out a strangled yelp high enough to rival Rachel's high F, and causes Santana and Puck to simultaneously drop their cell phones. Finn, normally calm but currently suffering from a headache, threatens to throw Kurt in the dumpster, and Mercedes instantly and loudly comes to Kurt's defense.

Will covers his face with his hands as glee dissolves into yet another squabble.

It's going to be a long, long road to sectionals.

---

This whole baby thing is something that Quinn can push—though not easily—from her mind. Well, of course, that nagging worry is always present, but if she concentrates hard enough on something else, she can forget for an hour or two. Because one missed period doesn't mean anything, right? But when one turns into two, and a whiff of Wednesday's pot roast simmering downstairs turns her stomach, she must grudgingly admit defeat. Not to mention that the local supermarket's had to restock their disappearing pregnancy test kits once already, and every single one of them has been positive.

The rest of the glee kids file noisily out of the room after practice, and Quinn bows her head, picking at a loose thread to avoid seeing the suspicious look Santana is throwing her. Brittany, oblivious, hangs onto Santana's arm, dragging her out the door and insisting that they go ogle the senior boys' wrestling match. Rachel, meanwhile, chats up Mr. Schuester by the piano. Quinn only catches snippets of their conversation, and decides that any discussion involving flats, sharps, and the circle of fifths is most definitely not worth eavesdropping on.

Quinn slips a hand in her sweater pocket, sliding her phone out and flipping it open. She sighs moodily as she sees that Santana's already left her a text. She deletes it without guilt and checks the time.

Having finally convinced Rachel that her Wicked solo is secure, Mr. Schuester raises a brow as he begins to collect the sheet music the other students left on the piano. "Are you sure I can go, Rachel? I feel… _unprofessional_ leaving you two here unsupervised."

Rachel smiles winningly at him once she realizes he says this with her safety in mind, and not what kind of mischief she and Quinn could get up to in a room alone. Quinn sidles up next to her, Rachel's bag in her hand, and nods toward the door.

"Ready to go?" she asks, leaning close.

"Thank you for thinking of me, Mr. Schue," Rachel says politely, taking her bag from the other girl, "but Quinn and I are just about to leave."

Mr. Schuester only shakes his head, mystified, and looks up from the sheet music he's organizing to bid them both goodbye. The words stick in his throat at what he sees.

Hell surely must have frozen over, because Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry walk out of the glee room hand-in-hand.

---

"Will!" Terri exclaims as she opens the door to their home, a hand flying to her throat in surprise. "Honey, you look terrible. Are you alright?"

"Beer, please," is the only thing Will can say as he enters and slumps down onto the couch, still in a state of shock.

---

Quinn starts the car and backs out of her parking spot as Rachel adjusts herself in the passenger seat, playing with the seatbelt's adjustable height until it's no longer running across her throat and constricting her breathing.

"Why was that so high?" Rachel asks conversationally as they slip into traffic.

"I drove Finn home from football practice one afternoon since Cheerios ended around the same time," Quinn states over the hum of tires on asphalt. They lapse into a comfortable silence, over halfway to Rachel's house before either speaks again.

"So, anyway," Rachel says cheerfully, "no matter what kind of logic this pregnancy defies, I still stand by my previous offer."

"Thanks," Quinn says softly, pursing her lips as she thinks of a kind way to say this. She sighs heavily before continuing. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I'm going to stick it out at my parent's for as long as I can. I don't want to be a burden on your dads right away, and... who knows? Maybe they'll have a change of heart and decide not to disown me."

"Take your time," Rachel agrees easily. Quinn flicks on her turn signal, pulls up to the curb in front of Rachel's house, and parks, expecting Rachel to get out. But the other girl only unbuckles her seatbelt and after a moment, turns toward Quinn instead and leans on the armrest separating their seats.

"Hey, Quinn?" Rachel asks softly, closing the distance between them as her hand slides to the back of Quinn's neck, pulling her gently closer.

"Yes?" Quinn breathes innocently, although she knows full well what's happening. Her eyes fluttering shut as Rachel's lips brush against hers momentarily, feather-soft and teasing. Quinn can almost see Rachel's self-satisfied smirk, and so Quinn tilts her head forward and presses her lips flush against Rachel's, shifting in her seat and deepening the kiss. Rachel's lips part slightly, inviting, and Quinn cradles a hand to Rachel's jaw and steadies her, the tips of their tongues meeting. Somehow Rachel's arm is now around her neck, and her fingers are curled in Rachel's dark locks, and when they finally break away several minutes later, Quinn's face is flushed and Rachel's breath is coming faster then normal.

"Ok, get out now," Quinn prompts gently, half-joking. "I'm late enough as it is."

"Fine," Rachel grins as she gathers her things. Quinn leans over the armrest and places a swift kiss to Rachel's cheek before the brunette slips out the door. "Bye, Quinn."

"Bye, Rache."

Quinn watches the other girl enter her house, and once she's sure Rachel's safely inside, she starts the car and gives her rearview mirror a cursory check before pulling into traffic. She does a double-take and slams on the breaks when she realizes the car parked behind her is her father's.


End file.
